La amistad está hecha de esto
by Davdard Seastark
Summary: OC Characters. AT. Precuela de "de bastardos va la cosa". De cómo fue el viaje por el Norte entre Sol Arena y Nicolás Nieve. De cómo descubrieron cosas del otro y de ellos mismos, de las situaciones en que se vieron envueltos y de cómo se desenvolvieron.
1. prólogo

Disclaimer: los escenarios y lugares que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este escrito no tiene otro fin sino divertirme y divertir a los demás.

Aclaración I: fic que pertenece al torneo de Desembarco del Rey en el foro Alas negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego (no sé si se usa esto todavía)

Aclaración II: esto es un AT, en Alternate Time (creo que eso significa...). No aparecen ni sansa, ni Joffrey ni ningún personaje que ustedes conocen, de hecho, se sitúa unos quinientos años después del desenlace en Sueño de Primavera, sea cual sea ese desenlace (xD). Pero intentaré desarrollar los distintos conflictos políticos de la mejor manera posible, aunque claramente no en este epílogo. Debo además señalar que esto es una precuela de un fic muy querido mío, "de bastardos va la cosa", así que recomiendo (aunque no es necesario) leer aquel antes que este, para ponerse más en situación.

Dedicatoria: Para NicoOrelov, en el que está basado el sufrido, inteligente, incomprendido y Jon Nieve protagonista :P. Pero principalmente este fic va dedicado a Soly, o séase yo, porque soy la más ansiosa.

Espero que lo disfruten, iré actualizando conforme pueda, ya tengo más de la mitad del primer capítulo pero la escuela y eso... en fin. Ah, inicialmente no habrá beso ni nada entre estos dos (aunque insinuaciones, sí, ejem que me gusta jugar con Sol Arena). Si quieren lo contrario, o me lo dicen por MP o por review, me da igual el método. (si, de todos modos, ignoraré la petición y acabarán sin besarse xD).

* * *

Prólogo.

(con la lista 13 - Caballo/yegua/potro)

* * *

Soraya Pyke, reformada pirata, actual actriz, armadora de barco a tiempo parcial y sobre todo leal aunque no muy querendona amiga, sostiene la pechera del jubón de su socio con ira contenida. Algo centellea en los ojos oscuros de la mujer de cabellera corta y castaña, ese algo que no gustaría mirar si fueses su interlocutor. En las caballerizas de la Fortaleza Roja nadie presta atención al intercambio de gestos, pues los hombres que allí están se hallan demasiado absortos en la limpieza de los animales y los equinos, impasibles, no comprenden la ferocidad de una mirada. El sol, en su impasible reino de los cielos, los ilumina y deja caer aquí y allí su calor ominoso, que acentúa el hedor a excrementos tan característico de Desembarco del Rey.

–Te corto las bolas –repite ella, casi siseando. Es más alta que su interlocutor, y aunque menos fuerte éste no se atreve a hacerle ningún daño–. No me fío un pelo de ti, Nicolás, bien lo sabes. Ni un pelo.

El joven norteño lo sabe. Meses atrás Lyann colina le había contactado para ayudarle a forjar un barco que le llevaría a Euforia, las tierras de la locura, y si bien esta desistió del proyecto él no cejó aunque percibiera la aversión de la nueva capitana, Soraya Pyke. Nunca le demostró simpatía y a veces su dureza era tan impactante como la de un mazazo en la cabeza. La bastarda de las Islas de Hierro parecía ser toda de algún material indestructible, acero por ejemplo, y él que era hielo lo único que conseguía era enfriarla. Hubo un tiempo en que le llamaba la atención aquella mujer vestida de cuero y con los puñales en las caderas... pero esta vez no.

–Tengo contactos en todas partes –sigue ella, impasible, sin soltarlo–: podría seguirte al Norte sin moverme de mi sitio y como te atrevas a... no entiendo cómo ella confía en ti para hacer esto, no la entiendo. ¡si hasta hace poco pasabas de ella como de la mierda, coño!

Nicolás Nieve, foráneo del Norte en esas tierras hediondas, no deja de observar a su socia y capitana. Con el ceño fruncido se ve sumamente peligrosa y casi le da ternura que todo esto sea a raíz de sus sentimientos hacia sol Arena, la pequeña bastarda dorniense que sin saber cómo, los ha unido a todos. Siente el sudor perlándole la frente y los rizos oscuros pegándosele a la cara, el calor de Desembarco del Rey es más sofocante con la pirata encima suyo. Los caballos, más allá, relinchan inquietos mientras los palafreneros acomodan el par perteneciente a él y a su amiga. Ninguno de los dos caballos volvería, pero eso nuestro joven protagonista lo ignora todavía. A fuerza de ser sinceros, tiene una idea muy poco clara de lo que irán a hacer allí en el Norte, tierras que no había pisado desde su abrupta partida, y la sola concepción de volver a toparse con sus estepas frías, sus bosques indomables, su Muro helado, le seduce como si en lugar de una patria se tratara de una mujer largo tiempo ansiada.

–Jamás le haría daño –masculla, mirándola a los ojos con los suyos marrón verdoso. No está mintiendo y le gustaría que ella lo comprendiese–. Nunca me atrevería a deshonrarla...

–Quien sí lo deshonraría sería yo –añade una suave voz a espaldas de ambos, entrando por las caballerizas–. Me gustaría saber qué está pasando... no me digas Sori, me hago una idea. ¿querrías soltarle? Le vas a hacer daño.

Nicolás, en su perfecto papel de víctima, esboza una cara de la que su antepasado, Jon Nieve, estaría orgulloso. Soraya gruñe algo por lo bajo, que suena demasiado parecido a «ya lo defiende de nuevo», pero no lo suficientemente alto para que la recién llegada pudiera oírla. Se trata de una muchacha más bien pequeña, de hermoso cabello color negro azabache. Por desventura de los Dioses aquello es su único rasgo atractivo, pues el rostro redondo y el cuerpo menudo dejan bastante que desear a los admiradores de la belleza. De sus amigas, el norteño ha de reconocer que es la que menos destaca. Tiene, no obstante, ese no sé qué dorniense que hace de su reputación las primeras seis letras de esa palabra, como diría muchos siglos después un cantante popular.

–¿Qué tal todo, Sol? –Le pregunta él con tranquilidad, alisando las arrugas de su jubón–: ¿lista para venir conmigo al Norte? –La pregunta encierra una cierta ansiedad, que lo ha embargado desde que se planificó el viaje. No sería la primera vez que viajase solo con una mujer, pero sí con alguien como ella.

En el rostro feo de Sol Arena se atisba una sonrisa. Aquello, incomprensiblemente, conmueve hasta a Soraya Pyke, tan fría y tan dura. Nicolás advierte que pocas veces la ha visto sonreír con tanto aprecio como cuando está con su amiga dorniense. El sol brilla más arriba, iluminando la ciudad edificada, rota y vuelta a edificar por tantos reyes, pero nada centellea más que los ojos de la pequeña bastarda del desierto, entusiasmada.

–Anoche no dormí, pensando en él –dice la chica con inocencia. Tiene una voz fina, casi de niña, y en la forma de retorcerse las puntas de su largo cabello se nota una cierta hiperactividad.

–¿tienes sueño? ¿Esperamos una noche más para que…? –comienza él, sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta en broma.

–¡Jamás! ¡Muero por ir! –Exclama ella, dando saltitos. El cayado que sostiene en la mano derecha, y que le sirve de guía por carencia de vida en los ojos, le rebota al compás–. Aunque bueno… si no quieres ir yo….

–También estoy ansioso, Sol –aclara él sonriendo, sin demostrar tanta efusividad como ella pero dejando ver en ese solitario gesto cuán satisfecho está. Se acaricia la barbita oscura que le ennegrece la mandíbula, observando alrededor con evidente bienestar–: estoy tan complacido que hasta esta ciudad me parece bella.

Sol sonríe de nuevo y a continuación se acerca un poco más, hasta donde intuye a su amiga. Los palafreneros han acabado de ensillar los caballos de la barda favorita de Lucy Targaryen, reina actual de Poniente, y ahora esperan que desocupen los establos. A pesar del nauseabundo hedor a heces de animales y el asfixiante calor, Nicolás Nieve espera con expectación la despedida emotiva sin dudas, que se dará entre la capitana y la dorniense. Fue la primera en apoyarla en el viaje a Euforia, la mano derecha, quien sin colaborar en nada hizo posible todo. Sol Arena lo acercó a ese círculo desde donde ya no había retorno, con su dedicación e infinita paciencia para con él. El silencio invade a los tres amigos, cerniéndose sobre ellos como una pesada capa. Sol, habituada a una perpetua oscuridad, siente a Soraya –o Sori, como le dicen– más próxima que nunca, y así mismo hace la venida de Pyke.

–¿Por qué no nos despedimos en otra parte? –Interrumpe ella el mágico silencio–. Estoy harta del olor a mierda. Vámonos de aquí.

Si no interrumpe el instante sublime de alguna manera, no es Soraya. Nico sonríe al pensar en el carácter de aquella muchacha que no menos de quince minutos atrás lo acorralaba contra la pared, casi exigiéndole que cuidase de su amiga. El sol, fuera de las caballerizas, les golpea directo en la cara y la fortaleza del Rey Maegor, que llevase en pie más de siete siglos albergando venados, leones, dragones y más dragones, destella rojiza y tenebrosa. Pocos años después caería todo lo que significó antes bienestar y base política, pero actualmente nada sabía el par de adolescentes y la mujer parados fuera de los establos. Un joven palafrenero, que conocía a Sol Arena desde su tiempo de mendiga en las tabernas de Desembarco del Rey, ensillaba el caballo bayo que emplearía la joven bastarda para su travesía. El semental negro de Nicolás ya hace bastante se hallaba listo y bufaba impaciente, loco por recorrer estepas norteñas y embriagarse de nieve y de frío. El medio día veraniego en la gran capital del Reino mayor, que engloba las tierras de la Corona, el gran Valle y el Occidente, se deja sentir con todo su esplendor y así también les pesa el adiós.

–Bueno… –carraspea Sol, con la cabeza ligeramente baja. Se la nota ruborizada, Nicolás puede advertir que retuerce los mechones de sus largos cabellos–. En dos meses más o menos estaremos de vuelta, Soraya. Quiero recorrer esa mágica tierra…

–Y el mágico cuerpo de Nicolás Nieve –bufa ella, entre furiosa y divertida.

–Tamb… no, ¡por Nymeria! –La dorniense sonríe y extiende la mano para golpear a su amiga en el hombro–. Ahora, en serio. Florencia Tormenta estará en Desembarco dentro de poco, según la última carta. Por favor, recíbela por mí y… dile que lo siento, que habría querido esperarla pero no se pudo.

Florencia tormenta era la mejor amiga y casi hermana de Sol Arena. Teniendo trece años y desempeñándose como barda a cambio de unas monedas por las tierras de Tormentas, la joven hija de un caballero la encontró. Lo que en un principio fue compasión y cierta tristeza (Florencia era siete años mayor que la dorniense) se tornó sincera amistad conforme pasaron los meses, y cuando la morena por fin partió a Desembarco del Rey, nunca perdieron contacto. Si bien era cierto por su incapacidad física no podía escribir, pero siempre se codeaba de alguien que sí podía y leía en tanto que redactaba las cartas que iban desde las Tierras de Tormentas hasta la capital de los Reinos. No sin esfuerzo, y ya establecida en la Fortaleza Roja como barda predilecta de Lucy Targaryen, Sol escribió a su amiga para acomodarla también en dicha posición y cuando el viaje a las tierras de la locura se le presentó, con más urgencia la llamó para que la acompañasen. Esta aceptó, claro está, y pronto se vería su cara por aquella roja fortaleza. Nicolás sabía todo aquello porque Sol se lo había comentado cuando recién se conocieron y él no era más que el foráneo ajeno a todos que solo pensaba en construir el barco y llegar a Euforia con unas completas extrañas. Y una de esas extrañas le acompañaría a su tierra, a saldar unas cuantas cuentas que en su temprana adolescencia contrajeron con él.

–Yo la recibiré –Soraya frunce un poco la boca–: total, le he escrito todas las cartas yo así que debemos conocernos. Espero que no se sienta incómoda conmigo, eso sí…

–Es tímida –en los ojos sin vida de la dorniense brilla aquel amor fraterno tan particular–. Al principio se sentirá un poco incómoda, pero dile que pronto llegaré… lamento no haberla podido esperar.

–Es todo mi culpa, perdón –Nicolás interviene al ver el fuego en los ojos de la capitana del barco que estaban creando–. Prometedle a Florencia que traeré a su amiga sana y salva…

–Eso espero yo también –pero a pesar de su tono aparentemente duro, una sonrisa caprichosa se atisba en el rostro de Soraya–. Cuidado con los lobos.

Sol se pone las manos en la boca y aúlla, imitando a esos fieros animales del Norte. Nicolás no puede evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia.

–¿Es un lobo afónico? –Pregunta jocosamente y ella deja de hacerlo, solo para bufar por la nariz y ruborizarse.

–Idiota –le dice con suavidad, como si en realidad quisiese decirle otra cosa.

–Tú –añade él.

–Hei, hei, ya tendrán tiempo para sus tonteritas –Soraya se inclina para apretarle el hombro a su amiga–: la salida a este antro no está tan lejos, así que mejor será que nos vamos despidiendo. Tengo mucho que hacer con los armeros y recopilando tripulación, y no puedo perder ni un solo minuto. Adiós. Vete.

Está a punto de marcharse, cuando la mano ágil y sorprendentemente atinada de Sol Arena la toma por el brazo. Soraya, como impedida por alguna herida mortal, se detiene y abre grandes los ojos cuando su amiga se precipita sobre ella. La dorniense puede ser más pequeña, menos fuerte y más desvalida, pero esta vez la fuerza de su sentimiento es mayor. Nicolás no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar, enternecido, cómo la mayor tiembla un poco y la abraza también. Entonces comprende que las tardes enteras ellos tres intentando fabricar su barco y su viaje, las conversaciones que ambas mantenían y él oía a medias, los proyectos, planificaciones de vida y tramas, no eran en vano y habían hecho más que una senda tangible, un sentimiento intangible. Se acaricia la barbita mientras la dorniense llena las mejillas de la capitana con sus besos. Uno, dos, tres, diez y él siente que pierde la cuenta. No entiende cómo Soraya no se ha apartado, furiosa, como suele hacer ante las demostraciones de cariño. Los palafreneros incluso se detienen por un momento, pero es escaso. Los caballos ni siquiera prestan atención.

–Debería agarrarte de ese pelo para que no vayas –le confiesa Soraya–. Tengo como una mala corazonada. Y no solo por ti… Nieve, tú tampoco deberías ir. No sé… es algo extraño.

Nicolás tiene seguridad en lo que hará, pero lo sabe peligroso. Se pregunta si Pyke intuye algo de lo que albergan sus propósitos y al ver cómo lo mira, comprende que sí. El desafío a su madrastra, el pago por lo que es suyo. El viaje al Norte es más que mera diversión, pero si no fue solo era porque… no podía.

–Sé bien lo que haré, Soraya –le dice, observándola a los ojos con los suyos pardo. El sol los hace brillar más que nunca–: sé a qué voy, o sea... más o menos. Y tranquila por Sol, la voy a cuidar con mi vida si es necesario.

–Eres tan lindo –murmura la protegida, ruborizándose como una chiquilla.

–Seh, seh, caca de vaca –interrumpe Soraya con un bufido–: espero que pelees tan bien como hablas, Nieve. Porque el Norte está cada día más peligroso...

–Ya tendremos tiempo de comprobarlo por nosotros mismos –Sol sonríe y extiende la mano para pellizcar la mejilla de su amiga–. Adiós. Mucha suerte.

–Adiós, Soraya –Nicolás Nieve le extiende la mano con ceremonia, igual que si estuviese despidiéndose de un semejante–. Vamos, Sol, es hora de marchar.

Ninguno intuye que en el pecho de la capitana de Hijos de la Rebelión se desata un tumulto de sensaciones contradictorias. En el fondo siente que ese miserable vestido de negro y con los labios huntados de miel le está robando a su amiga, y lo corrobora al ver cómo ella sonríe cuando él la ayuda a montar a su bayo, pero también siente que Sol está feliz y eso le gusta. Próximamente conocerá a Florencia tormenta y la espera se le haría más llevadera, pero no mintió a Nicolás cuando le dijo que presentía en aquel viaje un grave peligro, inconcebible, tan cercano como las olas. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Sol era grande, madura y había viajado sola los suficientes años para no tener miedo. De hecho, ella sospechaba que estaría más agradecida que furiosa si Nicolás la…

«No pienses en eso», se dice. Y mira cómo él también monta en su caballo negro, ágil y rápido, pequeño pero decidido. Un rizo oscuro se le desliza desde la frente hasta cubrir uno de sus bellos ojos y él se lo aparta con la palma de la mano, de forma descuidada e infantil. A continuación gira su cabeza hacia atrás y Soraya observa el mecanismo que ha desarrollado para llevar a su amiga de forma segura y eficiente por el sendero. Una extensión de la rienda, fabricada sin dudas por él mismo, une al negro y al bayo, para que Sol vaya justo detrás suyo y no se pierda en el camino. Seguramente, Nicolás debería hacer doble trabajo, galopando y cuidando que la muchacha fuese bien. Todo es cosa de costumbre, piensa ella, y siente una emoción parecida a la rabia por no habérsele ocurrido antes algo así.

–¿Nico? –Pregunta ella, cuando siente que ya ha subido y que están listos para partir–: ¿Y Sori?

–Donde la hemos dejado –contesta él, sonriéndole a la capitana–. Esperando el último adiós.

Las cuatro palabras, sin saber por qué, le suenan lapidarias y Soraya quiere colgarse de la pierna de su amiga para detenerla. No hace semejante locura, sin embargo. Es demasiado orgullosa y en el fondo, confía en ella.

–¡Adiós, Sori! ¡Te quiero! –Le grita Sol desde la montura, sin medir la distancia. Está más cerca de lo que ella cree. Soraya alza la mano.

–Adiós –dice, más bien desganada. A continuación mira a Nicolás con los ojos encendidos y él le devuelve una mirada de Nieve–: si le haces algo, te prometo que te mataré.

–No te preocupes, Sori –contesta Sol Arena pícaramente–: te prometo que no lo violaré.

Soraya suelta un bufido, al mismo tiempo que el «¡arre!» de Nicolás Nieve perfora el viento y hace marchar a una de las únicas amigas que tiene, junto a él. Los Dioses sabrían qué pasaría en el Norte. Los Dioses sabrían si regresarían con vida.

Desembarco del rey, el Aguasnegras y el sol, ve partir a la pareja con destellos dorados y cascos resonantes, con las casas ya altas y bellas destellando por la luz. Los paisajes norteños los esperaban más allá, y las mil y una aventuras que el dúo sufriría en el proceso.


	2. capítulo primero

Capítulo 1

(basado en la frase: "¿debería tener miedo?" de la lista 15)

* * *

Entre las tierras del Reino Mayor y las del menor yendo hacia el norte, se halla un puesto de control semejante a las aduanas, vigilado mayormente por servidores del primero. Guardias a los que se les denominaba «los capas negras», debido a su indumentaria oscura y la cimera en forma de dragón rojo que adornaba sus medio yelmos. Esta medida fue implementada cerca de doscientos años atrás por Stannis III de la Casa Baratheon, al que llamaban el Precavido y no sin justas razones. Fue él quien implementó la medida de los registros de cosa que llegaba desde Dorne a Desembarco del Rey, quien inspeccionaba a cada uno de sus criados y también quien no percibió que su hija, Alysane, había conspirado contra su persona para traer de vuelta a los Targaryen del exilio.

–¿Nombre? –Pregunta el que hasta ese entonces estaba de guardia en la frontera, a la pareja de viajeros que se le presentan ante los ojos con fines de cruzar al Reino Menor del Norte, que se extiende desde las tierras de los Ríos hasta más adentro, allí donde el aire mismo es hielo. Los mira con atención, sin intuir ningún peligro aparente en la pareja de jovencitos. Menos de veinte años, seguro.

–Nicolás Nieve –responde el hombre, unos pasos por delante de su compañera. El rostro descubierto, la mirada franca y los alborotados rizos castaños le confieren un aire todavía más joven. El guardia, hijo de un burgués que pretende ascender muy pronto, no le quita su mirada de halcón de encima a la figura de más atrás–. Ella es Sol Arena.

El vigilante de la frontera frunce el ceño, pensando. Todo el mundo sabe que Nieve es el apellido otorgado a los ilegítimos nacidos en el Norte, y Arena otro tanto a los de las cálidas tierras de Dorne.

–De tan al norte uno y de tan al sur la otra –cavila en voz alta.

–¿Hay algún problema? –La voz del que se hace llamar Nicolás Nieve sube una octava de tono y se hace más aguda.

–No te diré que no es sospechoso –le asegura él, saliendo de su puesto y acercándose a ellos. Su compañero, oculto tras la pared, tiene lista la ballesta y ante una señal suya, se deja ver. Nicolás Nieve traga saliva ligeramente, abajo su aparente autosuficiencia, pero la muchacha de atrás ni siquiera se inmuta. Pasea su mirada alrededor, sin fijarla en ningún punto concreto. Esa actitud tan desinteresada contraría ligeramente al guardia–. ¿Motivo del viaje?

Esta vez, el rostro de la fea muchacha se tensa y fija la mirada en el suelo, unos ojos oscuros y pequeños de dorniense. Nicolás Nieve, por delante suyo, parece querer decirle algo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

–Queremos conocer el Norte –dice, sin mirarle. No lo ha mirado ni a él ni a su compañero en ningún momento y en la cabeza del guardia se gesta una sospecha.

–¿Viajas con una retrasada? –Le pregunta al joven de los ojos pardo. Si estuviera mirando a la chica, habría visto que su rostro se deformaba hasta adquirir una expresión semejante a aquella que esbozan los que han sido víctimas de un mazazo.

–No es retrasada –aclara su compañero, rechinando los dientes. En el caballo negro se ve imponente, fuerte y aguerrido, quizás más de lo que es. El guardia, acostumbrado a ver desfilar por su puesto fronterizo a patrullas de soldados y burgueses tan inflados como pavos reales (sin contar a los señores nobles, cuyo ostento no se compara a ninguno), no se inmuta siquiera ante esa demostración de poderío. En cambio, sonríe.

–pero no me ha mirado –le dice en tono burlón casi–. Si quieres hacer espectáculo con la retrasada, recuerda los impuestos al Trono y a los Gremios de las Tierras del Norte.

El brazo de Nicolás Nieve se contrae, como si quisiese sacar algo oculto bajo su capa (algún cuchillo, piensa el guardia), pero al mirar hacia atrás ve el rostro de su compañera y desiste de la empresa. Muerte segura, debe haber calculado. La ballesta del colega les está apuntando justo a la cabeza y la retrasada no podrá esquivarlo a tiempo, eso está bastante claro.

–No soy ninguna retrasada –la voz de la muchacha, repentinamente gélida, corta el silencio del sorprendentemente poco concurrido puesto de control–. Solo... no puedo mirarte. No puedo mirar a nadie.

El guardia se rasca la cabeza rapada, mirando a la muchacha venida de Dorne con repentina curiosidad y cierta lástima. «Sin dudas sus padres hicieron algo muy horrible para que les saliera una hija así», piensa, pero en cambio mira a su compañero, que sin dudas lucrará con ella en cuanto atraviesen el puesto de control. «Pobrecilla mía, debe estar sola y desesperada. Bah, ¿y a mí qué me importa?» Acaba diciéndose, rabioso por su propia conmiseración hacia la desconocida de hermosos cabellos. Decide pasar por alto el pobre comentario que soltó en su defensa, así como el semblante amenazador del bastardo norteño.

–Tenemos que revisar sus pertenencias, por mera formalidad –les dice, acercándose todavía más a la pareja–. Desmontad, por favor. Es un trámite aburrido, pero no llevará demasiado y podréis pasar cuando acabemos… si es que no lleváis al Norte nada sospechoso.

La desconocida frunce la boca en un modo que a Nicolás Nieve le parece adorable, pero el guardia no tiene cómo saberlo.

Y ahora corremos riesgo de no pasar –murmura tristemente, tratando de bajar del caballo. Sorprendentemente lo logra, pese a todos los pronósticos del vigilante de que se rompería la crisma en el intento–. Regístrame, cariño. No llevo reservas de wichichili ni otro tipo de cosa sospechosa.

El guardia hace lo que le piden. Sol Arena –como la habían llamado–, además de sus ropas delgadas y poco aptas para el Norte, y una bolsa donde lleva algunas pertenencias más entre las que se contaba un flautín, comprobando la sospecha de que irían a hacer espectáculo, no porta nada más. Nicolás Nieve, bajando también del caballo, se quita la pesada capa negra y le muestra lo que lleva, no demasiado diferente al equipaje de la mujer. De dinero solo algunas estrellas de cobre, que pronto tendrán que darle si lo que quieren es pasar a las enigmáticas pero actualmente centro de especulación y comercio Tierras de los Ríos. Como sospechó, el chico porta un estilete muy pequeño oculto en el antebrazo y en el petate, una especie de espada extraña de filo curvado, elegante sin dudas, pero sin ninguna joya ostentosa. Su hoja, con apariencia de estar bastante bien afilada, mide aproximadamente unos 60 centímetros, pero hay en ella cierta cosa particular, algo que no la hace necesariamente una espada y que se le asemeja más a las disposiciones del sable. El guardia, brillantes los ojos de codicia, intenta tomar y blandir aquello que jamás ha tenido la suerte de ver, pero Nicolás Nieve hace un gesto de negación.

–Es mía –le dice con tono sereno pero frío–. No la toques.

El guardia hace lo que le dicen, más por cumplir con su deber que por miedo al muchacho. Sol Arena, ya lista para marcharse, intenta infructuosamente subir al caballo, dando saltitos en un solo pie para montar y buscando el estribo, sin conseguirlo. «Vamos, cariño, quédate quieto», le murmura al caballo con apuro, agarrándolo por las crines. Este, furioso por la torpeza de su jinete, se sacude y bufa por la boca. Ella, resignada, deja sus forcejeos y maldice por lo bajo, haciendo al colega del guardia abrir los ojos como platos. Una blasfemia así no se oye ni en los burdeles de mala muerte. Nicolás Nieve había devuelto la maravilla a su sitio, sin que la pudieran observar mejor.

–Eres muy poca cosa para esa espada –el compañero del guardia lo mira con franca envidia en los ojos. Nicolás, impregnados de una sonrisa cínica los labios, lo mira con cierto frío desdén.

–Alfie Manderly la hizo especialmente para mí –le aclara él–. Como hijo del Rey Lorien II Stark, fue un regalo que me hicieron. Cuando llegue a casa de mi padre, seguro que me preguntará por esa espada y si no la traigo conmigo… bueno, siempre puedo memorizar los rostros de los gentiles guardias del puesto de control para que les pregunte qué fue de ella.

El guardia intercambia con su compañero una mirada de curiosidad y cierta aprensión. Sabido es que el Rey Lorien tiene un bastardo, pero no podrían asegurar ni cómo se llama ni cómo es. Sol Arena sonríe, encantada, pese a que no ha logrado todavía subirse al caballo.

–Si estás mintiendo, bastardo, nos quedaremos con la espada y con tu retrasada –amenaza el de la ballesta. Nicolás sonríe y con un movimiento rápido, desenvaina esa… cosa maravillosa de hoja curva.

–¿Debería tener miedo? –Pregunta, sin abandonar esa sonrisa–. Es verdad todo lo que digo y mucho más. Esta «retrasada» que tienen aquí no es más que la predilecta de la Reina Lucy de la casa Targaryen, Primera de su noble nombre, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y ...

«Y de mi corazón», piensa el joven mientras acaba su discurso y de pronto sus ojos brillan de algo que nadie podrá descifrar jamás. Los guardias no lo saben, pero en ese momento Nicolás la rememora, pelirroja y hermosa, con amatista en la mirada y rojos de pasión los entreabiertos labios, pasión para cualquiera menos para si mismo. «Si ella estuviera aquí... la llamarían alteza y no retrasada, ¡y cuán orgulloso estaría yo, paseándome a su lado! ¡ay de mí!» Lo invade una repentina tristeza por lo que no fue ni sería.

–Oye, Gaspier, creo que este chico en eso tiene razón –el ballestero baja el arma–. Todo el mundo dice que la Reina tiene como predilecta a una cegata que toca el flautín como los benditos ángeles.

Sol Arena sonríe, encantada, olvidándose del caballo, y dilata las aletas de la nariz como siempre que quiere examinar de mejor modo su entorno. Al guardia le parece más fea todavía, pero no importa si es la predilecta de la jefa de los reinos.

–Exacto –dice ella, orgullosa, alzando la cabeza. Los largos cabellos oscuros se le agitan al viento veraniego, fragantes y espesos–. Mi querida Lucy me ha dado la venia para pasar ¿cómo lo he podido olvidar? –Su sonrisa se hace más pronunciada–. Nico, dale esas monedas de cobre que traías, será suficiente para estos nobles señores.

Para más infortunios (se ve que los Dioses no querían que ninguno de los guardias se quedara con la maravillosa espada), se comienza a ver no tan a lo lejos un carruaje tirado por hermosos caballos, sin dudas pertenecientes a los burgueses de la gran ciudad dispuestos a comerciar con el Reino Menor del Norte. Imposible deshacerse de esos dos bastardos, aunque fuera por cien espadas como aquella. Sin más ceremonia, los guardias cobraron el dinero y dejaron pasar al par de amigos.

Nunca supieron que se acababan de librar de la muerte por primera vez.

* * *

–Hijo de perra… –murmura Sol, volviendo a dar saltos para subirse al caballo–. ¡Qué te quedes quieto, Nymeros, que te quedes quieto!

El bayo, bufando furiosamente y moviéndose al punto de casi encabritarse, se niega a las exigencias de la dorniense. El viento, curioso y chismoso por naturaleza, hace propagarse los relinchos y los gritos de la morena por el bosque medio talado en que se habían refugiado hacía cuatro noches para dormir y seguir su camino. El entramado de ramas casi impide la llegada del sol matutino, pero ella ya puede sentir su fastidioso calor, más agradable que en Dorne pero también más húmedo. Si el caballo se quedara tranquilo... Nicolás había ido a dar unas vueltas por ahí para ocuparse de sus asuntos biológicos, pero volvería muy pronto. «Espérame lista, partiremos dentro de nada», le había dicho con aquel tono juvenil y enérgico que tanto gustaba a Sol, y ella quería cumplir, por una vez al menos.

–mira, caballo de los siete infiernos, Nico me pidió que lo esperara lista ¡y no lo voy a defraudar por culpa tuya! –Le increpa, furiosa. Intenta encontrar el estribo y por fin lo halla, pero cuando sube el pie para encajarlo el animal da una vuelta y se aleja unos cuantos pasos, relinchando con desafío. el brusco movimiento empotra a la pequeña barda contra el árbol más cercano, lastimándole un lado del rostro–. ¡La madre que te parió! –Masculla, con la voz empapada de dolor.

Nicolás Nieve oye los gritos de su amiga, de seguro, pues antes de lo previsto un cuerpo se precipita sobre el de ella y unos brazos, delgados y aún lo suficientemente fuertes, la alzan del suelo. El aroma a hiervas, menta y sudor acaricia las fosas nasales de la morena y el reguero de sangre de la mejilla, que late dolorosamente al ritmo de sus pulsaciones furiosas, es inmediatamente limpiado por un par de dedos fríos y gentiles como la seda. La respiración de él es frenética y acelerada, tanto como la de ella.

–Lo intenté, Nicolás, lo intenté –su voz es casi un reproche, lleno de tierna congoja–. Te prometo que intenté «esperarte lista», tal y como me dijiste, pero…

El joven sonríe, ella puede oírlo. Le gustan las sonrisas de su amigo porque no necesita ojos para saber que están ahí, aunque esta vez habría preferido que no lo hiciera. El cerco en torno a su cuerpo se estrecha y él la apega brevemente contra su pecho fuerte, haciéndola sentir segura. Pronto se aparta, incómoda, mareada y sintiéndose una idiota.

–Constantemente te ayudo a montar ¿o no? –Cuando le habla, sol siempre ha advertido un deje de dulzura que emplea con la miríada de amigas que posee en Desembarco del Rey. Ella asiente, mascullando una respuesta a medias–: pero nada, Sol. He dicho siempre que no me molesta hacerlo. Mira, te hiciste daño. Tonta.

–¡Ya es suficiente de tanta ayuda! –Reprocha, apartándose del todo de él y con los ojos brillantes por la humillación–. ¡Puedo subirme al maldito caballo yo sola, Nicolás! ¡No sabes nada!

Otro en su lugar le diría algo insultante y escéptico, no obstante Nicolás simplemente calla. Se limpia las ropas y los cabellos rizados plagados de ramitas de los árboles, entrecierra los ojos pardo y se acaricia la barba cada vez más frondosa que a Sol tanto le molesta. Sus respiraciones, poco a poco, se van neutralizando hasta el punto normal y el silencio ayuda a apaciguar el carácter indómito de la pequeña morena. ¿qué culpa tenía Nicolás Nieve de todos sus males? A fuerza de ser sincera, el único mal que le provocaba a menudo era hacer que su corazón latiese demasiado fuerte, pero el joven le había causado en el último tiempo más dichas que incidencias. Respira entrecortadamente, avergonzada de su propio carácter impulsivo.

–Tienes razón… tal vez no habría debido preocuparme así –dice él contrito como siempre–. De verdad, lo siento. Solo quería….

Ella sonríe, retorciéndose un mechón de su largo cabello negro en las puntas de sus hábiles dedos. De repente se siente nerviosa, tímida, una niña. Le pasa cada vez que Nicolás Nieve está cerca, sobre todo en el último tiempo. Se da cuenta de cuán inferior es –eso lo ha sabido desde el principio– y teme parecerlo todavía más, entonces intenta buscar un modo de parecerle una mujer digna de ser tomada en cuenta. Lucy Targaryen se interpone en sus planes, por supuesto.

–Lo siento yo, Nico. A veces soy una estúpida –murmura ella también, arrepentida. El viento, caprichoso y suave compañero de cualquier viajero, susurra en torno a sus cabellos–: sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Pasa que yo soy una tonta.

–¡No eres tonta! –Él la reprocha con suavidad, a veces Sol se pregunta cómo es que alguien puede regañar con un tono así. Toma aire bruscamente, sin saber si maldecirlo o decirle cualquier otra cosa–. Te lo he dicho ya, Sol, no me gusta que digas esas cosas. Eres un poco impulsiva, nada más... y en el fondo debí haber tenido más cuidado. Sol... ¿Me disculpas por ofenderte?

–Mmm... lo pensaré –ella murmura, volviendo a retorcerse el cabello–. Lo he pensado. Sí –la última palabra es un susurro tímido. «Soy una tonta», piensa.

Nicolás Nieve vuelve a sonreír y a ella se le contagia el gesto y la alegría. Cuando él avanza para estrecharla entre sus brazos cálidos, Sol no protesta, y durante un largo rato sigue sosteniéndola así, con una mano sobre su pequeña espalda, la otra perdida entre sus espesos cabellos. La estatura baja de la muchacha le permite recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, y precisamente eso es lo que hace. El viento vuelve a susurrar entre su pelo y acaricia ambos rostros, el uno ligeramente magullado, el otro ileso y barbudo. La complicidad del contacto que antes tanto incomodara a Sol, ahora le es grata y hasta reconfortante, entonces olvida todos sus complejos, sus fallas, sus amantes y hasta los sentimientos del otro. Es solo una liberación de energía, transmisión de ardor, fuerza y pasiones ajenas. Nico y ella son una misma cosa, allí donde acaban las hebras de sus cabellos comienzan los dedos ágiles de él y viceversa.

–Enséñame a montar –le pide ella nuevamente con suavidad, separándose un poco del calor que transmite el otro en esa mañana brumosa en las Tierras de los Ríos–. Cuando me pidas «espérame lista», quiero hacerlo.

–Con gusto, querida amiga –él se termina de apartar, sin brusquedad pero rápidamente–. Ya verás cómo serás la mejor jinete de Poniente en poco tiempo.

–Idiota.

Pese al insulto propinado –que es más palabra cariñosa que otra cosa, considerando el léxico de Sol– le enseña la no complicada disciplina de subirse a la montura, ocupando muy poco tiempo para sorpresa de ambos. Aunque la barda insistiera en su amor por los caballos, Nicolás Nieve pronto descubrió que su amiga temía a caerse y a que el bayo le lanzara una coz en la cabeza. Antes de enseñarle, el joven le explicó con paciencia que tal cosa jamás le iba a suceder si seguía hablándole con la misma dulzura con que hablaba cuando no estaba enojada. Sol frunció el ceño y le insultó, aún así pronto descubrió cuánta razón tenía su amigo, como siempre. A continuación la tarea de seguir el estribo tocando la silla fue más fácil de enseñarle, y le alivió ver que la muchacha aprendía rápido y con diligencia. El impulso, el salto y el pasar la pierna por sobre el lomo le preocupaba un poco a Nicolás, no se lo dijo a Sol pero pensaba que se caería. No se cayó y eso le complació hasta tal punto que soltó un silbido de alegría la segunda vez que la vio intentarlo.

Entre risas, palabras susurradas, medios abrazos y más risas, ya estaban listos para partir. La cena de la noche anterior consistió en la cocción de unos roedores extraños que el joven había cazado, a falta de ríos en los que pescar, y unas manzanas también asadas. Los restos de la hoguera, olvidados, se veían fúnebres y lúgubres como si hubieran sido abandonados por supervivientes de guerra. Nicolás sintió cierta nostalgia por ese reino que una vez fue independiente, ya anexo al del Norte hacía más de trescientos años. Sin los Tully y sin Señor Supremo del tridente, la conquista por los independientes del Norte que lograron su libertad gracias a Sansa la Mujer de Hielo fue relativamente fácil. Más que un sector de bosques libres, el sitio donde ambos se hallaba no era otra cosa sino que tierras de comercio, explotadas y vueltas a explotar para amasar fortuna por parte de los Reyes y los burgueses que, a causa de los recursos naturales, cada vez se hacían más influyentes. El nombre para estos parajes es inapropiado, pensó el norteño. Debería llamarse en realidad «tierras de la Sangre». Se acordó de las historias que había leído sobre la guerra de los Cinco Reyes que lo cambió todo, y sobre el fallecido príncipe Rhaegar, su sangre como abono del Tridente en una Rebelión pasada.

–¿Te gustaría oír una historia, Sol? –Pregunta su amigo de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Por el tono de la voz, ella descubre que ya ha montado y está a una distancia suficiente de su cuerpo para no volver a intentar abrazarla. Suspira, olfateando sus ropas donde aún se percibe el aroma cálido y pesado de él.

–Amo las historias –le grita, emocionada. Nicolás sabe leer, lujo del que no goza ella, y conoce los secretos ocultos en las bibliotecas de los grandes señores. Es una de las razones de por qué ella jamás será mejor que él, aunque lo intente superar–. Además eres un narrador excelente. ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

–Gracias –percibe una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro barbudo–. Se trata de un príncipe que hubo cuando los Siete Reinos estaban unidos, hace ya bastante tiempo. Rhaegar Targaryen, se llamó,y murió en el sitio donde te llevaré ahora.

Sol se siente un poco inquieta. Las viejas canciones que hablaban sobre Rhaegar y Lady Lyanna hace ya bastante se habían perdido, de modo que la barda nada conocía del rapto y el romance que él le relataría. No emprenden aún el camino, de modo que ella intuye que le relatarán la historia allí mismo y así se lo hace saber a su compañero, rodeados por bosque y más bosque rumbo al extenso río.

–Te la contaré cuando lleguemos allí –él le da a su tono un matiz de hombre interesante que la hace ruborizarse–. Es un sitio muy... peculiar. Espero que la historia no te asuste.

–¿Crees que tengo miedo, Nicolás?

–¿Deberías tenerlo? –Idéntico desafío, gemelo reto se oye en las palabras del joven. Un reto jocoso que solo se comparte con los amigos y que estos dos mantienen de sobra.

–Si piensas que tengo miedo... es que no sabes nada, Nicolás.

«Nuevamente la misma canción. Amiga mía, sé más de lo que tú crees», piensa. Pero no dice nada de eso, rompería el encanto de su relación. Medio segundo después gira el rostro y el cuerpo para quedar de cara al camino y de espaldas a su compañera, y grita su tan característico «¡arre!» Entonces ambos caballos se precipitan rumbo al Tridente, sitio que oiría de boca de un narrador la historia de un secuestro y unos rubíes teñidos de sangre.

* * *

N/A: gracias por las alertas, los faves, los comentarios, las lecturas, las visitas, las... todo xD. Ah, decir que si notan que el final es muy apresurado es porque este capítulo inicialmente tenía una parte más, pero me quedaría inmensísisimo así que la subiré el sábado, con suerte. :)

Soly.


	3. De Vado Rubí y otras tonterías

2 - de Vado rubí y otras tonterías.

* * *

Tardan casi seis días más en llegar al destino que Nicolás Nieve prometiera a Sol Arena, pues el mapa que éste portaba era viejo y bastante poco exacto. En más de una ocasión se sintió dando vueltas en círculos, bordeando pequeñas ciudades de mercaderes donde se mantenía una forma de gobierno supervisada por un magistrado que oía la voz del oro con mucha más fuerza que la de los hombres y cuyos impuestos exorbitantes harían temblar en unos cuantos meses a la mismísima Lucy Targaryen. A veces hacía partícipe de sus temores a Sol, pues se sentía tan frustrado y agotado que no sabía con quién comentar su desazón, pero al final ella se ponía más ansiosa y desesperada, le decía que por su causa daban vueltas, se quejaba de cansancio y que seguramente habría podido llegar más rápido si lo hubiera hecho sola, así que mejor terminaba callándose la angustia y aprensión porque no quería gastar sus energías peleando con ella. Su único gran consuelo era el anochecer, después de recolectar algunas frutas y un pequeño animalito para ambos, pues independientemente a las peleas diurnas su amiga se mostraba cariñosa y comprensiva, y lo envolvía en abrazos y caricias. «Eres tan bueno, cariño», le decía mientras masajeaba su adolorida espalda y él no podía hacer más que sentirse un imbécil. Había calculado máximo tres días para llegar a Vado Rubí, allí donde le contaría a su amiga aquella dramática historia de un secuestro y una guerra solo por la belleza de una mujer, pero su propio descuido lo había estropeado todo.

Al anochecer del quinto día, la posada de la Encrucijada les cobijó de una noche fría y ventosa en las Tierras de los Ríos. Este establecimiento milenario que había sufrido ocupaciones de todo tipo en un sinfín de guerras y guerrillas, ahora era propiedad de un especulador que había amasado una buena fortuna con ella. Tenía una casa en Tres Cuervos, una gran ciudad con su propio septo que quedaba al sur de lo que fue Aguasdulces, pero pasaba la gran parte del tiempo allí, en el sitio que le había dado fama. Todo el mundo conocía los guisos de carne de Lorea, la criada de este enigmático señor, y la comodidad de sus camas era casi única en todo el Reino del Norte. Por ello, la posada entre tres caminos se había ganado un nombre y prestigio, y así todos los mercaderes iban a parar allí en busca de descanso para la noche. Nicolás y sol, que no tenían una sola moneda de cobre, decidieron lo mismo.

«Estoy acostumbrada a mendigar, Nicolás. Déjamelo a mí, que compraré una cama y una comida buena por esta noche», le había prometido la dorniense, con paciencia y cierto hastío por las vueltas en círculos que acababan de darse. Y demostrando que era una mujer de palabra, cumplió con ello. Los mercaderes y las patrullas de soldados que la oían cantar se detenían a su paso, dejando poco a poco su contribución. Algunos le pedían sus favoritas, entre las que se encontraban las más picarescas, y ella siempre complaciente obedecía a las peticiones. Fuera de la posada, los propios clientes pagaron plato y cama para ambos. Nicolás no paró de disculparse y sentirse un idiota, claro está, hasta que Sol le dio un bofetón suave en la mejilla y le prometió que si volvía a disculparse una vez más, le rompería la cara. Entonces calló, sin dejar de sentirse avergonzado y falto de utilidad a pesar de que durante todos esos días fue él quien alimentó a su amiga. Ya en la cama, en una habitación individual y por fin solo después de casi diez días de marcha, el joven extrañó la cálida compañía de la barda junto a sí, arrebujados bajo la capa, con la respiración ardiente de la morena sobre el pecho. Tuvo una noche agitada, llena del eco de la voz de su madrastra, acompañada por el guiño de los ojos de su padre ya senil. No supo que tras la pared, en la habitación contigua, los ojos abiertos de Sol Arena se mantuvieron toda la noche.

Al día siguiente tomaron el Camino Real, aunque esta vez en circunstancias diferentes. Gracias a la charla con unos mercaderes que encontró en la posada, Nicolás tenía ya una idea clara de cómo llegar a Vado Rubí, y luego de no demasiado camino por bosques frondosos y valles fértiles, rodeando aldeas en que ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse, el hermoso Forca Verde les dejó ver aquel tesoro que tanto habían estado buscando. Vado Rubí, que se había bebido y se seguiría bebiendo tanta sangre de personas y de bestias. En la última guerra, Andrey el Intolerante de Dioses empaló en estacas los cadáveres de treinta septones y Septas, para el enfado del Rey Rothen Stark, tolerante a todo tipo de religiones. Dos años después, en Antigua lo hicieron arder los partidarios de R'hllor. pero no todo tenía que ver con religiones, si bien últimamente había sido el mayor motivo de matanzas en los Siete Reinos.

El cauce del río, suave y tranquilo en verano, los había relajado a ambos. Lejos habían quedado las riñas, las discusiones, las veces en que Sol Arena le había mandado a la mierda a voces y los comentarios mordaces de él, más bajos en tono pero no en intensidad. Estaban, durante ese crepúsculo de color rojo y naranja, en paz con ellos y con el otro. Nicolás se sentía satisfecho de haber conseguido llegar por fin, y cuando se lo comunicó a Sol ésta no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, haciendo que su poco atractivo rostro adquiriera una apariencia soñadora. Él pensó que la sonrisa de la reina Lucy haría juego con el crepúsculo y con los matorrales que rodeaban el Vado, tan bellos con sus flores de colores, pero no lo dijo aunque últimamente había pensado mucho en ella.

–¿Vamos a cruzar por aquí? –Pregunta ella, ni bien pone sus pies en tierra. Estira las articulaciones, adoloridas por la cabalgata, y bosteza, agotada ante el arduo camino. Nymeros relincha y bufa, empapado de sudor. Casi no habían tenido tregua en la impaciencia por llegar–. Nico ¿cómo es?

Él también desciende del caballo negro, al que había bautizado como Medianoche («nombre original si los hay», le había comentado con sarcasmo su amiga sonriendo en cuanto se enteró), y comienza a sacarle la silla de montar y demás implementos que impiden su movimiento con libertad. A continuación le palmea el cuello cariñosamente, sabiendo que era uno de sus compañeros más fieles. El caballo de Sol, también despojado de sus implementos de montura, se dirige hacia el río bastante bien adiestrado para no depender de los demás. «Un poco como ella», piensa.

–Es un cruce del río –le dice–, pero está adornado con flores exóticas y plantas muy bonitas, en tonos verdes, rojos y rosado. Incluso hay algunas violeta, que son muy suaves y... como los ojos de la reina, más o menos –añade, con una voz tierna y especial.

–esa. –A Sol Arena, oír a su compañero hablar de Lucy Targaryen no le hace ni pizca de gracia y él lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. No tiene con quién hablarlo, es la única que sabe el fuego de su sentimiento.

–Si pudieses... verla, Sol, es tan bella –la «a» de «tan» es excesivamente alargada, produciendo una sensación de ensueño.

–Pues bien –Sol habla con frialdad–: ¿podemos cambiar el tema?

Vuelve a sentirse un imbécil, y se pregunta por qué a la morena le molesta tanto que hable de la reina. «Es una estúpida y malvada», le había dicho en más de una ocasión, y era cierto que cuando hablaba de otras mujeres no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Está seguro de que es algo contra ella, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Durante el viaje, y de forma bastante instintiva, estuvo comparando a Lucy y a Sol sin proponérselo. Cada vez que la dorniense decía o hacía algo, él se decía: «Lucy lo habría hecho de tal o cual modo», y hoy, mientras cabalgaban, llegó a la conclusión de que si seguía así iba a volverse loco. Sol no era Lucy y viceversa, había que mirarlas nada más para darse cuenta.

–Cambiemos –dice con un poco de tristeza, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para aproximarse a los caballos que pastaban en las orillas del río–. ¿Querrás oír la historia?

Como supone, Sol Arena quiere. Mientras con algunos implementos que consiguió en la posada fabrica una caña de pescar, comienza con la historia de la Rebelión de Robert que seguramente el lector conoce de sobra. Las versiones oídas y leídas por Nicolás Nieve son un tanto subjetivas, escritas por uno u otro bando, pero la esencia es la misma. Hombre que pelea por el honor de su amada y príncipe que lucha hasta el final por obtenerla. Resalta el heroísmo de Lewyn Martell, muerto en la batalla del Tridente, y otros grandes guerreros que mezclaron con su sangre las aguas del rápido río. El estilo de narración del joven es fluido, y el sonido de su voz, ligeramente ronco y agradable, hace a la dorniense relajarse y cerrar los ojos, acompañando el relato con un «Ajá», y un «¿Oh, sí?» de vez en cuando, no porque no le interesara el relato en cuestión, más bien a causa de todo lo contrario. Mientras los peces pican en el anzuelo y él los va sacando con destreza, su lengua no deja de moverse refiriendo acontecimientos históricos, recitando nombres desconocidos más de cinco siglos antes enterrados en la memoria. Ned, Brandon y Rickard, Elia de Dorne, los pequeños Aegon y Rhaenys, Lyn Corbray, Jon Arryn, pero sobre todo Rhaegar y Lyanna, el rapto, los rubíes esparcidos por el río simplemente a causa de una dama. Y los campesinos muertos, hace énfasis sobre todo en aquello, la miríada de niños sin padre y esposas sin marido. Acontecida casi una hora, Sol Arena tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abraza a sí misma, profundamente conmovida.

–¿Qué pasa, amiga? –Interroga él con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, refrescados los labios de vez en cuando con un poco de agua. Los peces que ha tomado para sí yacen, aún en un charquito de agua, listos para ser preparados.

–Solo… lamento mucho lo que pasó con el hombre que mató al Rey –le confiesa, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla teñida por el sol de Dorne–. Quería lo mejor para los Siete Reinos, pero todo el mundo le llamó Matarreyes y nadie se lo agradeció. Qué pena. Y la pobre princesa Elia... ¡Los hombres pierden la cabeza por las mujeres bellas! –Acaba protestando, furiosa ya.

Nicolás suelta una carcajada, sabiendo que su amiga tiene absolutamente toda la razón. «¿qué vamos a hacerle? Estamos diseñados así sea por quien sea», piensa, extendiendo un brazo para rodearla por los hombros. Sol se aparta, con los ojos encendidos. Casi cae al río, pero lo intuye y se aleja rápidamente de la rivera. Está enojada, él lo sabe y no comprende bien por qué, pero aquello le da gracia.

–¡Deja de reírte, idiota! –Lo regaña, limpiándose otra lágrima con gesto furioso, sin dudas contrariada de mostrar tanta debilidad–. Dime... ¿tú lo harías?

–¿El qué, Sol?

–Secuestrar a la Reina –le responde en un hilo de voz–. O a cualquier mujer bella. Lyanna era bella; todos los hombres se vuelven locos ante esas mujeres. Son secuestrables… menos mal no soy así.

Se muerde el labio para no echarse a reír. De pronto se visualiza como Rhaegar Targaryen, todo él cabello rubio y arpa en la mano, cantándole su amor a la pelirroja de la Fortaleza y convenciéndola para fugarse con su persona. No ve que esa historia llegue a buen puerto… Lucy no es Lyanna Stark su antepasada y en lugar de una Rebelión a gran escala habría una búsqueda por los Siete Reinos hasta que dieran con él y le matasen. Así acabaría el idilio, puede que Sol no lo sepa pero carece de valor para una empresa semejante. A lo único que se atreve es a viajar con una barda mal mirada, piensa con cierta amargura. Esta se desvanece, no obstante, al mirar a la pequeña dorniense que dejó a sus amigas en el castillo y proyectos por acompañarle a un sitio desconocido. Tiene ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y dormir junto a ella, como habían hecho durante el camino hacia donde estaban. No recuerda haberse acostado con alguien de esa forma, tan unidos y ver dormir a una chica que no fuese su hermana. Sol cuando dormía era tan inocente… solo cuando dormía. A veces, en los momentos donde la ansiedad no le dejaba dormir, lo único que oía a metros suyo era la silvante respiración, que le hablaba de paz y calma. Por escasos instantes le parecía que podía estar así por siempre, que ninguna preocupación le alcanzaría entonces, en un momento de tanta paz.

–Eso es increíblemente debatible –dice él, una sonrisa aleteando en sus labios y enturbiándole la voz. Sol abre los ojos y arquea las cejas, entre curiosa y asombrada–. Es decir, si todas las canciones se hacen con mujeres bellas no es culpa de los hombres, es culpa de los bardos. Son ustedes los que magnifican absolutamente todo. Lyanna Stark no era tan bella en la estatua… no tenía el cabello rojo.

Eso no sirve para aplacarla. La muchacha, perdida en pensamientos que él no atina bien a comprender, la próxima vez que habla lo hace casi con tristeza.

–Si pudieras, seguro que me abandonarías acá para ir a secuestrarla.

–Jamás secuestraría a ninguna mujer –le dice con toda sinceridad, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas sucias. Tiene los miembros entumecidos, y un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios–. Lo que haría sería convencerla para venir conmigo, y decirle que tengo pastelillos… no se arrepentirá.

Sol se ríe, buscándole a tientas para darle un golpecito en la cabeza. Deja los dedos en sus rizos castaños un breve momento, acariciándolos como si se tratara de la cabecita de un niño. Ella lo ve así, tal si un bebé demasiado crecido fuera. Quizás era por todo lo que la dorniense había pasado y por la crónica propensión a la bondad que Nicolás tenía. Más adelante descubriría cuán equivocada estaba…

–Lo de los pastelillos funciona conmigo, por lo menos –le asegura, ya sin la furia de sus ojos–. No creo que otra sea tan tonta como yo para creerte todo lo que me dices.

–Ahora no tengo pastelillos... pero sí tengo pescado. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno mientras te cuento cómo Oberyn Martell desafió a los Dioses y los hombres peleando contra Gregor Clegane por la muerte de su hermana?

–¡Sí! –Exclama ella, entusiasmada ante el pescado y el cuento.

La cena transcurre entre más lágrimas de la pequeña barda, abrazos continuos, susurros a media voz y la triste historia de un hermano reducido a polvo por querer vengar la deshonra de la princesa Elia. Mientras engullían el alimento de las aguas dulces, él pensó en cuán fácil es para las mujeres emocionarse y llorar por acontecimientos pasados, en especial para Sol tan sensible como es ante el don de la palabra. Hace bastante tiempo que Nicolás no tiene motivos para llorar, desde que dejó su casa y marchó a Desembarco del Rey que sus ojos pardo permanecen secos. No ha habido qué lo emocione hasta tal punto, tiene los sentimientos sumidos en un sueño de hielo y de nieve. Supone que todo lo bueno, lo puro y mágico que alguna vez tuvo está en sus estepas norteñas, en el bosque de los Lobos y en Invernalia o Puerto Blanco, donde sus primeras amigas se convertían en damas, señoras o prostitutas. Pensó en Jazmin y Lady Dana, ambas nacidas en la tierra de las sirenas y los barcos con cierta nostalgia y se preguntó si las vería. Una de las razones por las que decidió viajar por tierra era para saborear cada rincón del reino que habría sido suyo si su madre no fuese…

«Pensé que ya había olvidado todo eso», se dice con cierto enfado contra sí mismo. Pero a medida que más se acerca a su patria se da cuenta de que sigue allí, latente, el lado suyo que siempre fue príncipe y no fue nada, el sempiterno bastardo relegado ante la ilegitimidad que pesa sobre sus hombros. Estaría próximo al Trono de Invernalia con la corona sobre su cabeza, entonces Lucy podría… pero más allá de Lucy y más allá de todo, cuán distinta habría sido toda su infancia si…

–Un dragón de oro por tus pensamientos, cariño –murmura la dulce voz de Sol cerca suyo, demasiado cerca. Nicolás alza la cabeza, que había ocultado entre los brazos cruzados y la mira con ojos perdidos ante la niebla de la tristeza. No menos de veinte centímetros separan el rostro de la morenilla del suyo.

La fogata brilla a sus espaldas y los caballos relinchan, atados al árbol tal y como él los dejara antes de cenar. Habían abandonado el río para refugiarse un par de metros bosque adentro, así la vegetación les parapetaba del viento. El fuego da más luz que calor y Sol Arena está al lado suyo y demasiado lejos.

–No pienso –miente, sabe mejor que nadie que ella no le cree y lo confirma al ver cómo sacude la cabeza–. Solo pensaba en...

–En ella, ¿verdad? –Sol tiene el suficiente tacto para no demostrarle cuánto le enfada. Él niega con la cabeza, pero recuerda que ella no puede verlo y expresa su negación en palabras–. ¿Es por tu casa? ¿Por Invernalia? Vamos, confía en mí. No te hace bien tragártelo todo solo.

Nicolás le cuenta en voz más grave una historia bastante diferente a la de Rhaegar Targaryen, que ninguno de los dos disfruta en especial. Terminada de narrar, la barda muestra en su rostro una mueca reflexiva y se retuerce uno de sus mechones de cabello tal y como suele hacer siempre que está nerviosa. Toma su cabeza entre las manos y se masajea las sienes, agotada mentalmente de tanto darle vueltas a los problemas de su amigo. Es una reacción dulce y desesperada, él está acostumbrado a verla siempre que algo supera las capacidades que ella cree tener. Se abraza a sí misma, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla con aparente incomodidad, pero se dispone a hablar de todos modos, serena, monótona y tristemente.

–Mi madre era una princesa –le confiesa con esfuerzo, pues no gusta acordarse de su pasado–. Pero no me quería. Me abandonó en cuanto pudo en los Jardines del Agua y estuve largo tiempo a merced de la suerte, incluso hoy sigo estándolo. ¿Qué haría yo acá, si tú quisieras abandonarme? Lo mismo que he hecho siempre, vivir por la caridad de los demás, siendo mirada como una retrasada o una puta, porque para todos los que me han frecuentado he sido eso. ¿A quién le importa? A nadie –se responde a sí misma, idéntico tono melancólico impregnando sus palabras.

Nicolás piensa en su egoísmo y en el estúpido sueño infantil de poseer una corona y una princesa, pero hay personas –quizás como Sol– que han luchado mucho tiempo para conseguir un poco de dignidad siquiera. ¿Qué importa una corona y el título de legítimo, cuando hay otros que luchan por ser llamados humanos? De pronto siente que su tristeza obedece a un motivo tan egocéntrico que se marea, aún más por no dejar de sentirla.

–A mí me importa, Sol –le dice en un susurro a baja voz, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. Me importa demasiado. Más de lo que piensas.

Ella sonríe con una dulzura que nunca antes le había visto emplear con nadie y cierra los ojos sin vida, en un gesto de absoluto bien estar. Quizá era el fuego, quizás otra cosa producto de la noche, la tristeza y el Vado Rubí, pero a Nicolás casi le parece atractiva. Sol le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le da tres sonoros besos en la mejilla barbuda, tan efusiva como siempre, con el rostro colorado por el calor y el bochorno. La tormenta de sus cabellos cae sobre el hombro de él y se embriaga de su perfume dulce hasta casi perder el sentido. El frío, el viaje y la melancolía, provocan que en su vientre se extienda una oleada de mariposas. No es Lucy Targaryen, no son sus chicas del Norte, pero es todo lo que tiene. Casi podría echarse a reír amargamente por las ironías de la vida.

–Hueles a pescado –protesta como una niña chiquita, aproximándose un poco más. Sus narices casi se tocan y él percibe su respiración caliente, dulce–. Si tuvieras mejor aroma en el aliento, te habría besado.

Nicolás se aparta del cálido cuerpo, soltando un bufido por la boca. «Si no fuera como es...» piensa, mirándola con divertido reproche. ¿qué sería de Sol sin ese tipo de comentarios estropeándolo todo? Es tan romántica como un árbol y con casi tanto encanto como la lanza de Oberyn Martell.

–Tú también hueles a pescado –la acusa, sonriente–: pero no me habría importado.

Sabe que eso la incomodará y no se equivoca. Sol, como paralizada por un flechazo, se queda muy quieta dilatando las aletas de la nariz, como si olfateando el aire pudiese percibir la falsedad de las palabras dichas. El rubor en su rostro se hace presente y de pronto una timidez que no actúa con ninguna otra persona, la invade. Le encantaría intuir sus pensamientos, pero además de un nerviosismo ligero no capta nada más.

–Idiota –le dice–. Y mentiroso.

Más tarde, cuando ella se queda dormida por fin, Nicolás se halla mirando las inmediaciones de su improvisado campamento con ojos cansados, tristes y avizores, buscando ladrones, fugitivos o cualquier tipo de persona que pretenda hacerles daño. Lo que Sol Arena no sabe es que cuando ella duerme, el joven se pasa la mayor parte de la noche despierto, vigilando, con una mano en el pomo de su milagrosa espada, los sentidos alerta por si algo desconocido y execrable se les acerca con fin de atacarlos. Sol no haría las guardias de modo satisfactorio. En la primera noche, él habló con ella sobre cómo lo hacía cuando viajaba sola por los caminos de los Reinos independientes, y le había contestado que no se encargaba de vigilar nada puesto que no tenía cómo, además de quedarse toda la noche despierta y volverse loca. Se abandonaba a la suerte, como siempre había hecho, quedándose dormida en cualquier zona medianamente cubierta que encontrara. En cierta ocasión, le comentó, una patrulla de soldados la hallaron en el bosque y como la vieron joven, bien formada y no deteriorada por los malos tratos del campesinado, decidieron divertirse con ella. «Les dije que no había para qué forzarme, lo haría por mi voluntad –prosiguió–. Solo por eso después no me mataron cuando se fueron. Se pasó bien.» Pero en sus ojos, en las oscuras orbes sin vida, Nicolás había captado la amargura y desesperación de alguien débil cuyo único recurso es seguir siendo débil para no perecer. Él se prometió que no volvería a pasarle algo así mientras viviera. Cumpliría su promesa hasta el día en que Sol dejase de existir.

Cuando empieza a dormitar apoyado en el árbol, habiendo ya pasado lo más oscuro y tenebroso de la noche, es que decide –como hacía todas las noches– recostarse al lado de Sol y disfrutar de su calor y la ostensible paz que encuentra a su lado. Nicolás se despoja de su ligera cota de mallas y destensa la musculatura rígida, adolorido y fatigado. Junto al fuego que arde con fuerzas, el bulto que es Sol Arena se vislumbra casi como una sombra en la llama. Él se arrodilla a su lado y la mira dormir por un instante, casi enternecido por lo que ve. Tiene la cara laxa y los ojos cerrados, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, el cabello espeso cayendo sobre la tierra del bosque. «Mañana estará todo sucio y se pondrá a protestar», piensa, sonriendo. Entonces le destapa un lado del cuerpo y sin prisa pero sin pausa, se tiende a su lado.

–Hmm… dulce –murmura ella en sueños, aún dormida. Él la chista con suavidad y se apega a su cuerpo caliente.

El amanecer sabría qué dichas y desventuras les traería después. Por ahora, a dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Nicolás se duerme arropado por los brazos de su joven compañera y la respiración del fuego, siseante, calma como el mar que choca contra Desembarco del Rey. Lucy Targaryen, su madrastra, su hermano y la corona que jamás tendrá, se desvanecen y solo queda la paz.

–Tuve un sueño extraño –le murmura Sol varias horas más tarde–. Soñé con un hombre que me secuestraba.

Nicolás se pregunta qué tenía de «dulce», todo ello, pero prefiere no interrogar a su amiga. Después de todo, en el fondo sabe que tiene la cabeza llena de rimas.

Cruzan el Vado rubí en menos de una mañana, y solo dos días más tardan en llegar a Foso Cailin. El Norte se extendía delante de ellos entonces.

* * *

Nota de la autora: los últimos tres párrafos fueron los que me retrasaron esto xD. ¡Pero al fin se viene lo esperado! El Norte :D. Confieso que muero de ansiedad, la única lo sé, pero no importa. Gracias Flory, por leer. Gracias a los faves, a las alertas, a los... todo.

Otra cosita: esto no lo relacioné con ningún elemento de la lista porque no se me ocurría ninguno. Ya el próximo tendrá uno.

Soly.


	4. La naturaleza tiene un arte perfecto

Nota de Soly: oír "Shahpe of my Heart", de Sting. La letra no tiene nada que ver, pero la melodía pega muchísimo con el capítulo, sobre todo con la segunda parte. Soy de esas personas que escribe escuchando música, no sé si los demás, y para mí cada capítulo está relacionado con una canción, aunque no lo diga. Hoy me pareció necesario, nada más.

* * *

Capítulo Tercero – la naturaleza tiene un arte perfecto.

(basado en: "dibujo" de la lista 17)

* * *

El Norte se extiende desde la región pantanosa conocida como El Cuello hacia adentro, por bosques de árboles frondosos, estepas de puro desierto helado, castillos que aún emanan la antigua gloria que antes se respirase y feudal decadencia que varios siglos atrás conociesen Sansa Stark y sus parientes. Si en las Tierras de los Ríos se atisbaban los comienzos de una burguesía que cada vez tomaba más fuerza y que terminaría, no muchos años después, por hacerse con el control económico de Poniente, en las tierras más allá de Foso Cailin existía aún esa férrea rebeldía de los Primeros Hombres y sus salvajes costumbres. No era raro que en el resto de los Reinos mirasen a los habitantes de aquellas tierras de forma despectiva, o que fuesen poco frecuentados esos parajes de no ser para negociar. El Cuello, con sus ciénagas pantanosas, la deprimente flora y más aún hostil fauna, quitaban a los ricos desembarqueños o ardientes dornienses cualquier deseo de visitar los dominios de Lorien Stark. Había quienes agradecían esa cierta categoría de soledad y de pertenencia que últimamente solo los norteños –auténticos norteños, los crecidos en las tierras frías y sombrías; pues en lugares como Dorne, incluso a los que habitaban las tierras de los Ríos recibían ese nombre erróneamente– poseían. A los mercaderes, la situación les contrariaba y si no fuese porque allí se hallaba la residencia del Rey y su corte, el éxodo sería casi masivo entre los pudientes económicamente

La naturaleza esculpió al Norte en un rugoso lienzo, roto y ajado, dotándola de robles antiquísimos y abedules de hojas alzadas, rosas invernales de preciosa y melancólica esencia, y a la vera de aquellas monstruosidades enraizadas con la fuerza del propio tiempo, sombras sigilosas haciéndose dueñas y señoras del panorama. Eran los lobos, sempiterno símbolo del salvajismo y leyendas de miedo, que daban al cuadro ese toque de terror. La pintura no transmitiría su aullar, pero a ningún hombre nacido allí podría olvidársele con facilidad. Erizaba hasta el vello de los brazos, cada hombre que retornaba a la patria y oía el cantar de los cánidos se sentía en aquella estructura moral llamada hogar. Pero este dibujo de colores magníficos por su mera nebulosidad y niebla, se veía bruscamente opacado por la grasa que los cubría. Aquella región que nadie hasta el momento había podido quitar a la que llamaban el Cuello. Terrible para la estética, una barrera en caso de cualquier invasión. Si un pintor la rechaza y desdeña, un soldado o gran señor la ama por su protección. Cuán subjetiva es la naturaleza humana, difícil es comprenderlo.

Nicolás Nieve había conducido a su pequeña amiga por aquella terrible zona húmeda y siempre cálida, peligrosa en su haber, llena de secretos y misterios, susurrándole a baja voz todo lo que de ella se contaba. Los lacustres, guardianes al servicio del Rey, nada le hicieron, ya sea por haberlo reconocido o por no juzgarle peligroso. Él andaba con determinación por aquella tierra que ya se sabía y ella, siempre dispuesta a ser guiada pero nunca dócil, lo seguía sin demostrar excesiva incomodidad. Varios días tardaron en cruzarla, días en que él dio de comer ranas a su amiga y ella las devoró con ansiedad, asegurándole que sabían muy parecido al pollo y que agradecía no poder verlas, días en que el hermoso cabello negro se pegaba a sus ardientes sienes empapadas de sudor, días de cabalgatas interminables, susurros misteriosos de los árboles medio ahogados en la ciénaga, días en que Nicolás se debatía entre si regalarle una hermosa flor morada a la barda o dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Optó por lo segundo, y por su bien, pues si se la hubiera regalado, ambos al tocarla se habrían llenado de horribles y supurantes ronchas en las manos. Hombre precavido (y lento) vale por dos.

Eh aquí que el par de aventureros cruzó, y ahora se hallan inmersos en el frío bosque norteño, repleto de árboles, susurros y sombras. Los caballos galopan con cierta prudencia, Nymeros aún inquieto por la experiencia bastante desagradable que pasó en el Cuello y que le fastidió tanto como al ama, Medianoche siempre temperamental, deseando ir más a la carrera, ansiando demostrarle a su dueño que si no tuviera que guiar a ese caballo de detrás, podría volar sobre esos parajes y llevarlos hasta la tan ansiada Invernalia. El joven los hacía avanzar prudentemente, sin consultar ningún mapa, a la mente aflorándole los recuerdos de cuando cazaba con sus conocidos, los aullidos y bramidos de las presas, la incomodidad que le invadía cada vez que ellos se ponían a descuartizar frente de sí a los animales por mera diversión, las pieles que se llevaba a casa su medio hermano Jon. «Nunca me gustó matar por nada», piensa Nicolás, recorriendo a caballo los bosques bastante lejanos a Invernalia que ya conocía. Era un jinete muy bueno, y tanto en Puerto Blanco como en el hogar de su padre, disfrutaba cabalgando a alta velocidad y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, con el grave rostro cubierto por el pelo largo y el vello facial, siempre abundante (costumbre heredada de su gente). El frío le azotaba la cara, las manos se le entumecían, el cuerpo se le bamboleaba un poco sobre la silla y las espuelas hacían un leve ruido metálico, entonces él se sentía vivo. Se olvidaba de sí mismo, de ese joven idiota que soñaba con ser príncipe, olvidaba su propia miseria y pensaba solo en el camino.

El cielo oscurecía más temprano en tierra norteña, de modo que una hora antes, y aún sin haber llegado a la posada que planeaba, él se dispuso a detenerse para descansar del largo viaje. La montura se detuvo con un «¡so!», de su parte, y Nymeros casi choca con los cuartos traseros de Medianoche de no ser porque la dorniense, apercibida como siempre, lo detuvo a tiempo. Nicolás miró hacia atrás y lo que vio le llenó de cierta ternura. Sol, serena y grave, estaba toda despeinada con el largo cabello echado hacia delante, cubriéndole parte de la cara, y la capa aleteando tras de sí como si quisiera hacerla volar. Sonrió al verla, frotándose las manos entumecidas. Hacía mucho frío sobre la silla, sin un buen fuego y alguna rica cena. Tenía ganas de un buen masaje, también, y de llegar pronto a Invernalia. Prefería bordear las aldeas y ciudadelas pasando por los bosques para no entretenerse, y si bien Fuerte Túmulo estaba cerca, mejor era evitar cualquier aglomeración hasta llegar a Bosquespeso, donde se hallaba cierta persona que quería mostrarle a su amiga. A ella, los bosques le agradarían más que las personas eso bien lo sabía. Quizás también cruzara por el sendero para mostrarle Puerto Blanco, el sitio de su infancia, o desviarse hacia el oriente para contarle la historia de los Bolton a la sombra del castillo, describiéndole los dibujos que estos habían hecho con la sangre de sus víctimas.

–Nicolás, necesito un río o un arroyo –la voz de Sol suena un poco áspera, llevaba desde la mañana de malhumor él no atinaba todavía a explicarse por qué–. Lo más rápido posible, si es que se puede...

Él frunce un poco el entrecejo, contrariado. Habían juntado el agua suficiente en una cantimplora y a un leñador le intercambió un ciervo bien cazado por cerveza, así es que de líquido no andaban escasos. Por otro lado no recordaba bien en qué sitio exacto del bosque había un arroyuelo poco profundo, y más al noroeste se hallaban los manantiales. Estaba tan cansado...

–Sol, es que estamos demasiado lejos de alguno –le confesó él, haciendo ademán de bajarse de la silla–. Mira, tengo en el odre un poco de cerveza, si es que necesitas beber...

–Lo que necesito es bañarme –ella frunce el ceño más que él y su voz se enfría como el viento que sopla–: y lo necesitaría más o menos rápido. Huelo mal, esos días en el Cuello sin tener dónde bañarme y...

–A mí no me importa dormir con un zorrillo –bromeó Nicolás, con ánimo de aligerar la tensión entre ambos. Comenzó a sonreír, pero se le desvaneció al ver que la joven se cruzaba de brazos, furiosa–: lo siento. De verdad, Sol... no te pongas así. ¿qué te pasa?

–Idiota –murmuró, sin el tono suave que usaba cuando lo que quería no era insultarle–. Necesito agua, con urgencia, y quizás también algo de reposo.

–Hagamos un trato –Nicolás, condescendiente con sus amigas, se bajó de la silla de un brinco con una gran sonrisa que curvaba sus labios–. Te lo puedo dar al revés. Algo de reposo primero, mañana baño. Igual, Sol, hace tanto frío... y el agua está heladísima...

–La puta madre –sol demostró su enfado, dando un puñetazo en su propia pierna–. No quería decírtelo, ¡pero me has obligado! ¿cómo no te vas a dar cuenta de que yo...?

–¿Qué? –él comenzó a preocuparse. La mañana entera ella había permanecido en un completo silencio, y a la hora de la comida contestaba con monosílabas y se exaltaba con extrema facilidad, considerando lo exaltable que es Sol Arena cuando quiere. Algo execrable, terrible, que no comprendía estaba aconteciendo ante sus narices y él no se percataba. «¿Será que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que no soy la maravilla que ella se imaginaba?», se preguntó, parado junto al caballo de la chica, sin que esta se bajara siquiera.

Pero cuando habla, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello en la punta del dedo, es otra cosa lo que dice, y cuando él la oye no sabe si echarse a reír a carcajadas o tirarse de los rizos por la desesperación.

–sangre de la luna –las palabras suenan como una maldición–. Estás viajando con una mujer, Nicolás, no lo olvides, y tenía que pasarme. Casi un mes contigo y… bueno, me ha venido sin aviso. Por favor, te necesito. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un arroyo... eso es todo. Entenderás que no puedo quedarme así.

Se sonrojó, a la luz tenue del atardecer él lo percibió. «Qué humillante debe ser para ella pedirme ayuda por algo semejante», piensa él, preguntándose cómo fue que no se apercibió antes de lo que pasaba con su amiga. Rebuscó desesperadamente en su cabeza algún comentario que cortara la tensión, el malhumor y la furia que se desarrolló entre los dos. La naturaleza pinta en las mujeres un estigma extraño, incomprensible para ellos, misterioso y repugnante. Por qué se los dio a ellas y no a ellos, misterios de la vida.

–Eso de la sangre de luna... bueno, al menos prueba que no me has estado violando mientras duermo –sonrió Nicolás, buscando la mano de la chica y apretándola. Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero no dijo nada. No sonrió siquiera–. Vamos a buscar un arroyo, y si necesitas, por ejemplo, ayuda con algo más...

«si existen, oh dioses, ayúdenme a lidiar con una mujer menstruada», rogó mentalmente el bendito, bostezando con disimulo. Sol no le veía, por supuesto. No veía las profundas sombras negras que bajo los ojos del chico se hallaban, atestiguando su falta de sueño, tampoco la forma en que él bostezaba o el combate que todas las noches desarrollaba contra su cansancio para mantenerse en vela. Ella, tímida, terriblemente humillada y de mal humor, le murmuró un «muchas gracias, Nicolás», antes de que él subiera al caballo también cansado para emprender la búsqueda del arroyo en el bosque. Agradeció no hallarse en el Cuello todavía, pues habría sido bastante difícil que la joven se bañara en la ciénaga, con Besos Venenosos y todo tipo de flora y fauna natural. «No tardaré mucho en encontrar algo», pensó él, y recorrió el medio kilómetro que lo separaba del agua mientras cavilaba, en silencio, el viento y la melancolía como compañeros.

Entonces, embargado por esa sensación de injusticia y falta de retribución que todas las personas buenas experimentan cuando se ven a merced de una carga verdaderamente altruista, con dolorosa precisión pensó en Lucy, el dibujo perfecto de la naturaleza, la magnífica flor carmesí más maravillosa que en las entrañas de la tierra pudo gestarse. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si las damas escucharían con deleite su preciosa risa o el Trono de Hierro, severo en su alzar, sostendría el delicado peso de su cuerpo. Se imaginó cabalgando junto a ella o contándole sus hazañas y que cada vez era mejor con la espada. En cambio tenía que conformarse con la compañía de Sol Arena, que comparada con el esplendor de su reina no era más que una lucecita exigua y tristona. Lucy no habría dependido de él para conseguir ningún arroyo, y habrían podido compartir juntos los sueños de más riquezas y gloria. Con qué gusto la habría protegido... mirarían las estrellas en el cielo, se besarían bajo el hechizo del aire y la pasión,, y en Invernalia la presentaría orgullosamente. Pero había un inconveniente para todas estas proyecciones fascinantes, y era que Lucy es una obra de arte solo para ser observada.

Sol siente el arroyo antes de verlo, ya sea porque lo huele, ya sea porque lo oye o simplemente por esa intuición femenina que él jamás atinará a comprender del todo. En el pequeño claro a través del que discurre el arroyo de caudal disminuido a la orilla del bosque, dos arcianos se destacan solitarios ante el cielo semi anochecido de su tierra. El aire es más frío fuera de la protección de los árboles, pero también más puro. Ella se yergue en la silla, una sonrisa bailoteando en sus gruesos labios, la emoción en las pupilas. Nicolás avanza un poco más antes de ordenar a los caballos que se detengan. Se rasca la barbilla, agotado por la marcha, y siente unas ganas terribles de masajearse el trasero dolorido.

–El arroyo, Dama Sol –le dice, sonriente, aunque su sonrisa es bastante agotada–. No sé si quieres que te ayude con algo...

–No me molestes mientras me baño, es todo lo que te pido –ella también habla con cansancio y un malhumor que le hace preguntarse a Nicolás, con cierto rencor, para qué se esforzó tanto–. Si quieres vete a preparar el campamento o quédate a mirarme, pero no me interrumpas.

–Bien.

* * *

Sol, de nuevo amable, estaba sentada junto a él frente al fuego. Aún tiritaba por el frío, pero luego de una hierva que encontró en el bosque mezclada con agua caliente y aromática, parecía más restablecida y menos pálida. Se había comido los últimos restos de ganso que cazara él a la hora de almuerzo, y sumada a la bebida y al característico buen humor que a veces la embargaba, ya no había rastro de enojo o cosa parecida en su carácter. Luego de bañarse y ponerse ropa seca, con el pelo chorreando agua y los miembros tiritándole, le abrazó con efusividad y dio las gracias por el servicio prestado. Nicolás se sentía aún un poco herido, pero después de las caricias en su pelo y aquella voz que ponía Sol cuando quería conseguir algo (manipuladora como ella sola), al poco lo olvidó todo y se puso a preparar la cena.

Habían estado charlando de los conocimientos que adquirió ella sobre las plantas no se sabía bien de dónde, pero que la habían salvado de morirse de hambre durante incontables ocasiones. Muchas de las plantas se las enseñó a reconocer Florencia tormenta, persona de quien Sol hablaba con un cariño que era casi admiración, otras las conocía por su cuenta. Nicolás, que bebía hiervas indicadas cada vez que se sentía indispuesto en lugar de recurrir a la leche de la amapola o al vino del sueño, agradecía los conocimientos que la barda tenía a ese respecto.

–En Dorne a esta hierva la llamamos abuelavieja –le comentó, bebiendo los últimos sorbos de su vasija con agua–. Las comadronas comentaban que calma los dolores causados por la sangre lunar, y también destensa los músculos cuando alguien está excesivamente agotado. ¿alguna vez te ha sucedido que estás tan cansado que sientes como si llevases mil cotas de mallas en tu cuerpo?

–Sí –él, parlanchín como siempre cuando comparte con ella en buenos términos, tiene de nuevo la sonrisa pegada a la cara, gemela a la que luce la morena–. Varias veces, pero una en especial… estaba en una estepa, una de esas que han surgido a raíz de esta cuestión de la tala desproporcionada de árboles acá. El aire era extrañamente frío, supongo que los héroes antiguos de la Guardia de la Noche habrían pensado en mi lugar que pronto los Caminantes Blancos se acercarían, pero no se trataba de nada de eso. Ni siquiera un copo de nieve venía a refrescar mi sed, era todo aire gélido y oscuridad reinante… huía de mi casa por cierto asunto que no te referiré ahora, pero quería llegar a una posada cercana. Anduve mucho por el camino y me cansó a tal punto que en varias ocasiones me detuve, tiritando, a fin de recuperar el aliento. Me dolía el costado, me pesaban los párpados y me repetía: «ya queda menos, ya queda menos», así podía vencer el agotamiento y el malestar… sabía que si me detenía en aquel desierto frío, me dormiría a efecto del agotamiento y moriría allí. Hasta que por fin el humo de la chimenea de la posada se destacaba en la niebla… no te diré la felicidad que sentí entonces, Sol, porque sería imposible describírtela. Corrí la distancia que me separaba de la posada, sin sentir el aire frío ya, y cuando por fin llegué, me derrumbé en la entrada y pedí a baja voz un poco de vino caliente. Entonces conocí a mi amigo, ese de que te hablé.

Sol, como en toda buena historia (fuese real o inventada, o un poco de ambas cosas), tenía la atención concentrada en el narrador, los ojos abiertos, la barbilla suavemente apoyada en la mano, la sonrisa insinuándosele casi tímida y un rayo de luna cayéndole sobre el rostro poco agraciado. Al oír la mención de ese amigo de quien ya había hablado Nicolás, una expresión nueva y pícara le alumbró los ojos sin vida y él se dio cuenta de ello. Le dieron ganas de echarse a reír, sabiendo que pocas posibilidades tenía de conseguir gran cosa con su viejo amigo, el doble de grande que ella.

–Eso suena a que eres muy valiente, Nico –le dijo, emocionada por el relato aunque más por la mención de ese hombre–: supongo que me llevarás a esa posada a conocer al tal Kristof de quien tanto me has hablado...

–Por supuesto, si está en la posada, le conocerás –aseveró–. Aunque no siempre está allí, el comercio de vinos le obliga a veces a trasladarse al Rejo –a Sol se le deformó la cara como si hubiera chupado un limón especialmente desagradable–, pero esperemos que esté allí.

–Y si no, nos vamos al Rejo a buscarle –se entusiasmó ella, aunque ese entusiasmo era solo verdadero a medias. Por supuesto, mentía tan poco y lo hacía tan bien que él no se dio cuenta de ello, pero así era. ¿Qué le importaba a ella ese tal Kristof? Se podía ir al diablo si quería... eso pensaba de él. Claro, cuando lo conociera su percepción sería bastante diferente.

–Caprichosa –la acusó con seriedad, riéndose internamente de lo que diría su amigo si supiera que una adolescente está tan interesada en él sin siquiera conocerle–: tiene más de treinta años, Sol. Ninguna chance.

–Y aunque tuviera cincuenta... ¿crees que la edad me detendría? –En ese momento, Nicolás sintió que lo miraba directo a los ojos, aunque sonase improbable–. Nada me detiene cuando quiero algo, eso bien lo sabes tú.

«Sí, bien lo sé yo –pensó él–. Si estamos aquí es por pleno esfuerzo de ella. Porque lo quiso así. Los Dioses la bendigan, todo le sale como quiere. ¿de qué se vale?» Nicolás recuerda muy bien el día en que la conoció, gracias a la desaparecida Lyann Colina. Lyann le conocía porque su hermano, Tommen, era su compañero de faena, esto es, en la construcción de los barcos. Era una chica de cabellos castaños, no demasiado alta y tartamuda. Tardó el doble de tiempo que tardaría alguien que habla normalmente en decirle lo que quería, y él aceptó por mera inercia. Un viaje a las Tierras de la Locura, Euforia, sitio que le cautivó desde niño. Ya sin siquiera conocer a las demás, sabía que estaría dispuesto a viajar allí tan solo por cumplir ese anhelo fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Lyann poco tiempo después le presentó a un par de amigas, Soraya Pyke (que le impresionó muchísimo y lo tuvo cautivado durante bastantes días) y Sol Arena, a quien había visto en la Corte de la reina Lucy junto a un bufón y un acróbata discapacitados. Todos menos ella, colaboraban con el barco, aunque lo que no podía hacer con sus manos o conocimientos, lo compensaba con la moral. La barda dorniense les cantaba, hacía reír, los alentaba a que esto fuese más que un simple viaje de un trío de soñadores, que se transformase en amistad. Soraya no sentía por él simpatía (eso le pareció siempre), pero jamás olvidará las primeras palabras que su amiga morena le dijo al conocerle: «Nieve... ¿eres norteño? Siempre he querido conocer el Norte. Algún día, me llevarás allá». Nicolás había sonreído con una sonrisa de circunstancias y le dejó de prestar atención a la muchacha, era poco importante y quizás demasiado efusiva. Al final, terminó rindiéndose por cansancio. Después de un par de meses, ni el más estoico de los seres humanos es inmune a tanta atención, tantos intentos y palabras de apoyo que él esquivó como pudo durante el primer tiempo. Siempre pensaría que Sol le veía como un desafío y más que la amistad que él le brindase, lo que le seducía era su propia perseverancia y por eso seguía con él. Así, en vez de decirse: «Qué simpático es», se decía: «mira lo que he logrado hacer de él y yo». No era un pensamiento halagüeño precisamente, pero cada vez que se enojaba con ella solía reflexionar sobre eso.

–Sé que puedes ser caprichosa cuando quieres serlo –se burló–. Y que cuando no te dan lo que deseas, te pones como una niña y hay que dártelo o te enojas. Por mi vida que no he visto mujer así en mis diecisiete años.

–Eso no es verdad –se ofendió ella, dilatando las aletas de la nariz–. Todas las mujeres somos iguales, deberías saberlo. Pasa que yo lo demuestro más, pero todas nos enfadamos cuando no nos dan lo que queremos. Algunas se conforman, como las damitas nobles de sociedad. El marido les dice: «No, mi señora, no lo haré», y no insisten más. Idiotas ellas, no saben nada. Soraya, por ejemplo, en lugar de usar la palabra te metería un hacha entre los ojos si no le das lo que desea; Lucy te mostraría las tetas y seguro que se lo das; Yo los rendiría por cansancio, tocándoles las pelotas hasta que me lo den.

–Después dicen que los fastidiosos somos nosotros –Nicolás hablaba con cierto reproche–, los hombres no molestamos en nada. Ustedes se dan vueltas y vueltas para decir las cosas, cuando dicen: «nada» en realidad dicen «todo», y cuando dicen que están bien… ya me echo a temblar. Y esa creencia suya de que nosotros no sabemos nada...

–¡Yo nunca he dicho que los hombres no sepan nada! –Se exaltó la barda, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo–: de hecho, el que no sabe nada solo eres tú.

–Eso es hiriente.

Sol se le acercó, tirando la vasija a un lado, y junto al chisporroteo del fuego y las estrellas de más arriba, le abrazó brevemente. Nicolás sintió frío al contacto de su pelo mojado contra la mejilla, y al aspirar profundo se embargó del aroma suave del agua norteña y la esencia de la chica. Recordó cómo la naturaleza la había dibujado, niebla y perlas de agua contra la piel morena, y sintió un algo cálido recorriéndole el vientre y propagándosele por la sangre. Tembló, esta vez no de frío, cansancio o ansiedad. Al pasarse la lengua por los labios, comprobó que los tenía tan resecos como la garganta. Ella espiró el aire que contenía y le besó la frente, apartándole los rizos que cubrían en parte su ojo.

–No quise herirte, es que... a veces eres tan susceptible –reprocha con ese tono de «soy una manipuladora consumada», que encierra ternura, súplica y un deje de... Sol.

–Las mujeres tienen eso. Siempre culpan a otro de sus errores –encaró él, volviendo al tema anterior–. Nosotros lo asumimos todo, incluso las que no son nuestras, pero ustedes son santas palomas. Por eso los religiosos casi siempre son mujeres, porque es fácil culpar al Desconocido, al Gran Otro o a los hechiceros. En cierta ocasión, quemaron a una bruja en Stokeworth, no sé si recuerdas hace tres lunas...

–Sí, recuerdo ese caso –asiente Sol–. Compuse una cancioncilla sobre el tema y sé para donde vas, pero continúa.

–Varios niños habían desaparecido por la ciudadela, incluso el pequeño hijo de Lady Cassana Stokeworth. Se organizaron varias partidas de búsqueda, la Reina se interesó en persona por el caso… en fin, resulta que una sacerdotisa de R'hllor, Lady Sephira, dijo que la bruja que los había matado para invocar al Gran Otro era una pobre aldeana y se presentaron muchísimos, muchísimos testigos de que así había sido. La trasladaron a Desembarco y la mataron en la plaza del Mercado, ahí donde las Tres putas se erigieron un día. La bruja no paraba de vociferar en contra de su marido, que no se la había llevado antes a vivir a Árbol de Cuervo. Y murió así, gritando aquello.

Sol escuchaba, llevándose una mano a la cara de vez en cuando y emitiendo, como sordamente, un «¡Oh!», de continuo y casi sin pausa. De pronto su respiración se aceleró y palideció considerablemente, y su mano izquierda oprimió el delgado pecho como si pudiera sentir allí los gritos de la hechicera. «Tendría que haber nacido en las nubes –pensó Nicolás–. Tendrían que habérsela llevado lejos de esto. Brujas quemadas, burgueses amasando fortuna, árboles talados, arcianos llorando sangre, caballos explotados. Todo la entristece, menos su vida miserable.» Se sintió triste por ella y por el egoísmo humano, que de milagro no la había salpicado.

–Sin embargo no veo –ella agitó una mano como rechazando la horrible escena descrita con anterioridad–: cuál es el punto con el tema que estábamos hablando.

–Que la mujer culpaba de la muerte al marido, obviamente –él lo expresaba con aquella voz de entendido en las relaciones humanas que la sentimental barda respetaba como pocas cosas–. Ella veía que él era responsable de su destino, cosa que no es así. Y en esto también pecamos los hombres, me parece absurdo que ahora queramos proteger a las mujeres de todo, y que pretendamos que dependan de nosotros. Tienen tanto valor ustedes como yo, por ejemplo para gobernar. Mira a Lucy; para pelear, mira a Soraya; y para sobrevivir... mírate. No encuentro justo que limiten tanto sus privilegios. ¡todos somos iguales!

Sol tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no pensaba que Nico tuviera tal percepción de la vida. El viento soplaba, acariciándoles, y ambos tenían las cabezas llenas de sueños. Casi es una lástima que aquella idea de libertad e igualdad de género no se viera concretada sino hasta dos siglos después, mucho más tarde incluso de la muerte de Nikolai Seacat. Lo que había planteado aquella noche de luna llena, lo que juntos murmuraron bajo el fuego y las estrellas, no vería la luz sino hasta la salida de más de mil lunas como esa.

–En Dorne se piensa similar a ti –ella informó, aún sintiéndose tímida–. No es para menos, con el desembarco de Nymeria y sus diez mil barcos. Las mujeres somos capaces de mucho, Nicolás... podemos lograr mucho. ¿quieres que te haga un masaje para demostrártelo?

Él asiente, aliviado por la propuesta, y se quita la capa para quedarse solo con el jubón y los calzones, tendiéndose sobre el vientre y así dejarle a su amiga libre acceso a su adolorida espalda. Estaba junto al fuego, de modo que el calor de éste y su siseo –parecía en verdad la respiración de alguna criatura monstruosa– le llegaba en el costado derecho del rostro. Con la cara en tierra, oculta en parte por la capa negra, y los párpados sobre los ojos, las manos dulces de Sol sobre los hombros le tomaron agradablemente por sorpresa. Se hallaba sentada sobre la prenda junto a él, al lado izquierdo y de cara a la fogata. De mirarla, Nicolás vería el brillo de las llamas en sus ojos inertes y la luz bailoteando en aquella fisonomía tan hecha aparentemente al descuido. Los dedos de Sol, suaves al principio, comenzaron por hacer círculos en sus hombros, delineando cada músculo con una precisión de Diosa o de demonio; a continuación fueron bajando cada vez más, una mano a cada lado de la columna vertebral, concentrándose en los sectores cercanos a los omóplatos que soportaban el peso de la cota de mallas. Él soltó un suspiro de agrado cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron a media espalda, acariciándole con cuidado el sector cercano a las costillas, siempre con una presión idéntica, no demasiado fuerte pero perceptible a medida que masajeaba las adoloridas caderas y volvía a subir, esta vez con las manos empuñadas, delineando con menos detalle pero siempre cuidadosamente cada músculo.

–¿Te gusta? –Es un susurro casi lo que abandona los labios de la pequeña dorniense, concentrada en su tarea, el fuego haciendo sudar su rostro, la sonrisa sumida en éxtasis. «Lucy será la dueña de su corazón, pero apuesto a que jamás ha hecho esto», piensa, llevando con disimulo una de sus manos hacia la nariz para sentir el aroma de él.

–Mucho –Nicolás responde también en éxtasis, olvidándose del cansancio y del dolor–. Por favor, amiga mía, no pares.

Sol sonrió, inclinándose un poco para besarle los rizos alborotados y suaves. Olían a sudor, humo, bosque y nieve, olían a Nicolás y sus sueños, y eso le gustaba. El fuego, muy cercano a ambos, gracias a su calor hacía arder las mejillas de la muchacha, ¿o era el fuego de su interior la que las encendía? Nicolás Nieve vería morir a Sol sin saberlo.

Ella, tal y como le pidieron, no se detuvo en su empresa, incluso le masajeó los brazos y se deleitó con aquel suspiro agradable que escapó de los labios de él. Estaba satisfecho, relajado y listo para dormir. Sol empleaba en las yemas de sus dedos tal suavidad como si acariciara a un animal herido y eso precisamente le hacía sentir mejor. No era maestre y jamás le habían enseñado a tratar a nadie, era solo la experiencia que le habían dado sus años de recorrer errante los Reinos, sin encontrar lugar. «muy parecida a mí en ese aspecto», pensó, mientras ella le apartaba el cabello para deslizar sus manos cálidas por la parte baja del cuello y la base de su nuca, presionando sin fuerza, llegando hasta la fibra de cada músculo. Le invadió un escalofrío al cerrar los ojos y visualizar la orilla del arroyo, perlas de agua sobre piel morena, y cuando dejó escapar el aire era más que el placer de las caricias lo que le invadía. La naturaleza no se equivoca y tal y como el Norte, con sus colores oscuros y magníficos, sus árboles empapados de vida, su lobo fantasmal, irradiante de vitalidad y belleza, hallábanse velados por la fangosa película de barro que era el Cuello, así la belleza de ella estaba oculta por… «No he parado de pensar en… Dioses», se dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, pero se topó, en cambio, con algo infinitamente más hermoso.

Blanco invierno y un tanto sucio, suspendida como en el aire sobre el firmamento, apoyada en una miríada de puntitos luminosos, la luna llena, ojo inmenso que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, lo observaba con benevolente paciencia. El fondo oscuro sobre el cual brillaba la luminosa visión, parecía acentuar más su delicadeza, sin asomo de tormenta. De haber nubes, la luna se vería borrosa y un tanto tenebrosa, y las estrellas se difuminarían entre la masa brumosa. A menudo se preguntaba, en los días grises, qué eran las nubes y si estaban hechas de agua o de aire, sin encontrar respuesta más que la extasiada mirada que les dirigía, hallando formas extrañas en ellas y recreándose con aquel pasatiempo. Pero no había nube alguna ahora, la perfección se hallaba ante su mirada hambrienta para ser contemplada y nada más. «Te ocupas en hermosas mujeres y en la belleza de la tierra, oh ignorante –parecía decirle, orgullosa, derramando su luz sobre los opacos árboles de más allá, centinelas marrón y verde que se teñían de sombra a medida que avanzaba la vista–. Pero no me miras a mí, que sin tener luz propia brillo, con más belleza que el propio sol. Me aprovecho de su luz y no caliento, pero doy la impresión de falsa seguridad. Mírame y dime si una mujer desnuda es más hermosa que yo, dime si te transmite más paz». Las nubes de la tarde se habían despejado, dejando ver aquellas lucecitas diminutas, imágenes de lo que fue un día el universo, diminutas hogueras que ardían en el infinito. «¡Cuán pequeño soy! ¡los Dioses me ayuden! ¡Y yo quería una corona...! ¿cuánto vale una corona si no pudiera ver esto? ¡Mil coronas daría con tal de que...!»

Una sensación de inmensidad, de terrible vacío infinito, de pequeñez absoluta le invadió, y tuvo que sujetar la capa con todas sus fuerzas para no sentirse cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Al diablo todos los seres que se peleaban por una corona, por una mujer o por cerveza, él podría permanecer mirando la luna para siempre y emborracharse de ella hasta que el espíritu que morase en el satélite –una mujer, sin dudas– viniera hacia él para llevársele a brillar con todas las demás compañeras que le brindaban consuelo allá arriba. Se preguntó si su alma estaría allí años después, contemplándolos a todos desde lo profundo del abismo, siendo parte de ese mismo conjunto que conformaban árboles, arroyos, caballo, cielo mar y tierra. Los Antiguos Dioses nada decían sobre aquello, moría la magia y los arcianos cada vez eran cortados con más inclemencia para traficar con ellos en la bahía; los Siete solo veían dos destinos, los siete Infiernos y el paraíso, y para R'hllor solo existía el fuego y el fuego, tanto si se está bien como si no. Ninguna religión satisface más que la contemplación y la meditación, pero dentro de sí tampoco hay otra respuesta sino la paz.

«La naturaleza hace dibujos perfectos», pensó. Ningún pincel humano haría lo que ahora está viendo, cielo tras ojas verdes, estrellas titilando. Ningún hombre, por muy bueno que sea, podría agregarle a la visión sonido de grillos, piafar suave de caballos, siseo de fogata y suave respiración de mujer. No hay cuadro con aroma a agujas de pino, tierra húmeda y leña consumiéndose. Con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el cuerpo extendido sobre la capa y los latidos calmos, Nicolás decidió que se haría dibujante, no para imitar el estilo artístico de la gran naturaleza, solo para expresarse. Él también quiere crear.

–¿Nico? Oh, está dormido –Sol lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero no la maldice por ello. No tiene la culpa de no poder experimentar lo que él.

–No estoy dormido –le asegura, con la voz ronca. No sabe cuánto ha permanecido sin hablar, pero debe ser bastante tiempo ya–. Estoy mirando el cielo.

–Qué afortunado eres –murmuró ella con acento tierno y nostálgico.

Nicolás siente que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Por primera vez en sus diecisiete años, ni su condición de bastardo ni el desamor de Lucy le importan, es más, daría todo eso y más con tal de que su amiga pudiera gozar de lo que él. Siente ganas de llorar, pero aprieta con fuerza los párpados y se dice que es un idiota, que en su lugar Sol no lloraría, sabiendo que en realidad es un auto engaño. No hay corona y no hay oro que pueda pagar el contemplar aunque sea por una vez una noche estrellada.

–La naturaleza es el mejor dibujante que ha existido y existirá jamás –le confesó en un murmullo, sin alzar la voz–. Pero es injusta y es cruel... porque no todos pueden disfrutarlo.

Por un instante, el rostro de sol queda en blanco y parece confundido, pero pronto comprende el hilo de pensamientos que sigue su amigo. Se da un golpe en la frente, sonríe, y se le ocurre una buena idea para disfrutar también de esa sensación de vacío.

–Anda, quiero verlo –ella dejó su posición anterior, sentada junto a él, y se recostó a su lado. Nicolás entonces se volteó para quedar de espaldas contra el suelo, tendido hombro con hombro con ella–. Descríbeme qué estás viendo, así lo disfrutaremos los dos.

Al final del relato, sol estuvo de acuerdo en que la naturaleza tenía un arte perfecto, que nada era al azar, y se durmió pensando en la luna llena de color blanco sucio y en los puntos luminosos contra la oscuridad del firmamento. Soñó con flores, con el mar azul –aunque no tuviese claro exactamente qué era el azul– y en las gaviotas sobrevolando un cielo soleado.

Cuando Nicolás se durmió, de cara al cielo, abrumado, soñó con una cosa bella y prohibida que había visto un par de horas antes.

–No me molestes mientras me baño, es todo lo que te pido, si quieres vete a preparar el campamento o quédate a mirarme, pero no me interrumpas –había dicho ella junto al arroyo, orgullosa y tímida al mismo tiempo.

–Bien –únicamente había respondido él en ese momento.

Y se había quedado.

* * *

...Continuará... no sé cuando, pero continuará xD. me tomaré un par de días para pensarme el siguiente, la cosa se me está yendo un poco de las manos y no quiero precipitarme. Si lo escribo con la emoción del momento, seguro que en el próximo se van a acabar liando en el siguiente xD, son tan asdlkf *vomita corazones*. Pero no pasará, la condición del reto es friendship y lo respetaré.

¡Hasta otra! ¡gracias por leer!

Soly.


End file.
